Deity of Fire
by The Slayers
Summary: Set after the TV series, our answer to the question; Is there life after Death? What happens to Dilandau's soul after Celena banishes Dilandau from within her? (Multiple gods therefore Supernatural) Will become rated R later on.
1. Default Chapter

~This is a partnership story and account. Any thoughts and comments are welcome but please be reasonable and if you are going to flame us be sure that it's constructive criticism and with good reason. ~ ~Thank you~  
  
~~  
  
Death, the ever-mysterious question of the living. What is Death, really? And, what happens then? - If anything at all...  
  
Dilandau had lost everything. His dragonslayers had been annihilated. He felt completely isolated, and it didn't end there. Celena, the ever- present soul within him had taken over and banished his soul to oblivion. The dead were about to find out what the living still wondered.  
  
The so-called 'white light at the end of the tunnel' never came for Dilandau; everything just went dim that day when Celena finally won. It continued to get darker, like being sucked into an abyss, until everything just stopped. An image gradually started materializing in front of him. He was now in a black room with a blood red desk resting before him. A man on the other side of the desk was busying himself with some paperwork that was carelessly stacked around him.  
  
Without so much as a glance upward he chuckled softly. "My, my, my, haven't we been a naughty boy. Killing, Raping, pillaging, and what not. I don't think there's a single sin you haven't committed! -Except perhaps gluttony. I believe that I may be able to use that... But as you can see, I'm a very busy entity, so lets get down to business. Your soul was destined to be destroyed after your life was extinguished; due to the fact that you were actually created by human technology-or Sorcery I should say; you were not of natural birth. But I believe that the extermination of your soul would be a sad waste of potential. You have done much in My favor... But don't get too used too this flattery, I don't do it very often. Got it? Good. Now where were we..? Ah yes, Currently; if your soul were allowed to survive, you would be sent past the darkest circles of Hell, all the way into the deepest recesses of My domain; and that's quite a hard thing to manage if I do say! This is an area for those who pose a threat to even the Devil, people so evil and corrupted that we find the tortures of Hell to be inadequate punishment. This is where you would belong, but I have made an appeal for your soul to be spared so that you may be trained for purposes; that are of My own design, in an area reserved for only the greatest fighters/warriors from all over this Universe. There in this place, they are trained by Gods.  
  
Dilandau, who had accepted his Death, was shocked by the offer that had been placed in front of him, and knew there had to be a catch.  
  
" OK. First of all, who the Hell are you if you're not the Devil, I always thought the Devil was supposed to be in charge of Hell! Hahaha, What are you? His Lackey? Well, whoever you are, this Deal sounds just a little too good to be true; and that means it probably is. I'm not stupid, so why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me what the fucking catch is already!"  
  
The man's eyes started to glow a shade of red that rivaled even Dilandau's, then, a noxious looking cloud of green mist started to form around his body. " YOU IMPUDENT UNGRATEFULL FOOL! I AM DAMION; I ALONE AM THE MOST EVIL CREATURE OF THIS UNIVERSE! I AM THE CONTROLER AND CREATER OF ALL THAT IS EVIL! I AM ITS FATHER, IT'S MASTER, IT'S LORD!!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH AUDACITY!!! . I AM NOT THE SON OF THE DEVIL, AND I'M MOST DEFINATLY NOT HIS LACKEY!!! I AM HIS BROTHER! HIS YOUNGER BROTHER, YES, BUT I HAVE SURPASSED HIM IN ABSOLUTLY EVERY WAY!!! NEVER FORGET THIS!!! YOU WILL REGRET IT IF YOU DO!!!..... AHhem.Enough of this!! I suppose these kinds of "outbursts" are something one should expect from someone such as you.  
  
I have to admit, Your pretentious attitude is one of the things that I liked about you, but nevertheless, I cannot allow this to go unpunished.Hmm, Ah yes! You like fire. Right? Hmm, yes, this will teach you."  
  
Damion smirked as he lifted his right hand and aimed the center of his palm directly at Dilandau's oh so precious face. He paused a moment lending effect; then released a torrent of fire upon Dilandau's bewildered face. The blaze irrupted from his hand like lava from an angry volcano, Dilandau screamed out in pain as the flames encompassed his body from the waist up, charring his flesh and incinerating his silver hair. His hands flew up as he tried to protect his face from the inexorable flames. Dilandau continued to scream in agony until Damion finally halted the flow of fire. The remaining smoke and embers cast an eerie glow upon Damion's face. This man truly was Evil. Dilandau could actually sense it even through the inexorable agony that plagued his charred body. He could feel the Evil resonating from the very core of the sadistic mans body.  
  
Damion stood there for a few sadistic minutes watching Dilandau writhe in pain. Then with mere wave of his hand, Dilandau's body slowly and painfully started to heal itself. Damion started speaking again.  
  
" Well now, wasn't that a BLAST! Haha, get it? Blast? Humph, you're no fun. I guess that'll teach you some respect! -At least it better have, Heh heh. Oh well, back to business. You were right about one thing, there IS a catch, only a small one though, nothing of any large significance to you. I guess I'll explain. This is how it is, Me and My brothers are all Gods, we were born as Gods; but as you can probably guess, There is a . Fair bit of sibling rivalry between us. so If you are to accept my offer, the catch is that you must become MY creature, MY soldier, MY prodigy- and I expect you to be better than all of my brothers pathetic good for nothing prodigies. So it's merely sibling rivalry between brothers, only in this case, the brothers happen to be Gods. When it comes down to it, It's really just a pride thing; you of all people should understand pride. Oh yeah, and one more little thing, you'll have to do my bidding, follow orders, that kind of thing. But that's it! You don't have to do anything else!"  
  
Well, now that just about covers everything except your answer. Well? What do you chose, Complete and total obliteration, or perhaps eternal torture. You have a great scream. *cough* OR you can become MY creation. Well? What's it going to be Dilandau?" 


	2. Going over the Details and Satan himself

Hi Everyone! We would like to thank Rai Dorian and Emma Davis for being our first reviewers! Your comments and opinions are greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: We forgot last time but here it is. We do not in anyway, shape, or form, (unfortunately) own Escaflowne or any of its characters. not even Dilandau. pout. but we do own the personalities of our Gods and we fully own any of the Gods we have created, so you can't have them, lol! (  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
Dilandau, now fully healed, looked skeptically towards Damion. Although he could feel the evil radiating from within him, it wasn't very visible from his form. He had dark brown, almost black hair that was spiked up in various directions with the tips all died a vibrant red. His eyes had cooled from the blood red into a deep forest green. He was slightly taller than Dilandau, and probably well built. (The clothes he was wearing were loose so it was hard to tell.) The only thing that really made him look evil was the fact that he had fangs. They were similar to those that a vampire would probably have but Dilandau doubted that they were for sucking blood. From a woman's point of view, Damion would be considered very attractive and Dilandau pretty sure that he and his brothers probably fought over looks and women too.  
  
Dilandau knew his options but it still seemed just too unbelievable. He wasn't to be tortured, or destroyed, instead he would be trained by gods to become even more powerful then he had been in life! Although he greatly hated to take orders from anyone, he had to admit, it was a great deal and anyways, It shouldn't be that bad taking orders from the God of Evil, he would likely be encouraged to do the kinds of things he always did: rape, destroy and torture with no mercy. At the very least, this was someone he could probably come to respect-maybe he could even learn that fire trick. but there still had to be more to it than this. He wanted more time to think it over, to find any flaws or catches in the deal but he knew that this particular God was more likely to destroy his soul and find some other sucker to take the deal than to give him more time to consider things.  
  
Just because he had to take orders from Damion didn't mean that he'd have to take orders from anyone else. He would prefer painful torture to humiliation but the torture here would likely include humiliation, so. maybe this was the best option. at least the fact that Damion had picked He, Dilandau, as his prodigy, showed that the man had impeccable taste. He sure as hell wouldn't let anyone other than the Gods be better than him at anything and maybe he could become even more powerful than them. it would take a while but when your dead, you have all the time in the world, it's not like you can die again.  
  
Dilandau met with Damion's eyes. Their gaze remained locked and unblinking for a good while before Dilandau smirked and began to speak," Seems like a pretty good deal, I have a couple of requests and questions before I agree to this though. I think that's fair enough, don't you?"  
  
Damion's eyes narrowed for a moment in consideration, then he shrugged and gestured for Dilandau to continue.  
  
Again Dilandau smirked before continuing," My first request is that I may refer to you only as Damion, not as Lord Damion, Master Damion, or anything like that. I don't think that's much to ask. The second is that I be allowed to locate my Dragonslayers and take them with me, they train well and are very obedient, this, I would think, should be no trouble. If you accept these conditions, then I accept your offer. If not, then send me to oblivion for I am through with this, and with you." Dilandau's confidence never wavered even once as he spoke, he crossed his arms over his chest determinedly and stared Damion down awaiting a reply.  
  
Damion frowned a bit, evidently annoyed with the way Dilandau had spoke to him, then shrugged, and snapped his fingers. A whirl of fire suddenly appeared and a second man walked out from within it.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Damion! I'm busy you know!" the other man looked very frustrated and his face was twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Oh, Satan, I'm sorry! Were you busy getting yourself laid by one of you pathetic little minions?" Damion smirked, his eyes laughing at the other man.  
  
"Well if you must know, I was busy corrupting a group of young girls. So in a sense. yes, I was getting laid, which is more than I can say for you-unless that is, you have developed a fetish for Albino men." Satan shot back.  
  
Damion let out a low growl and some green mist started forming around him. Clenching his fists tightly, Damion forced out a laugh. "Enough of this, I do have reason for calling you. This here is Dilandau, the one I told you about from the planet Gaia. He has agreed to My proposal but he wishes for his Dragonslayers to join him in his training- they are of your realm, are they not?"  
  
Satan thought for a moment. "I'm not going to allow for 14 people to leave their tortures to be trained. I will only allow six. "You!" he pointed at Dilandau, " choose your companions."  
  
Dilandau's eye twitched in annoyance at not being able to bring them all, but he never thought twice about whom he would bring. " I want, Miguel, Chesta, Gatti, Dalet, Guimel, and Viole."  
  
Satan smiled as he turned to Damion," Do you think the others will allow for you to bring in 7 new trainees? I would suggest you allow for me to take 3 of the slayers, you can have the others and Dilandau for yourself, this is the easiest way to get them to accept the arrangement."  
  
Damion thought for a moment. " We shall see. I only need to get Gaia, and one of the aspects of Fate to agree, and the others will inevitably follow."  
  
Dilandau snorted, "Females, right? Wouldn't that make them your sisters?"  
  
Damion laughed. "You guessed right about them being female and I don't blame you for thinking that they are our sisters, but no, the original Gaia was our mother, the current Gaia was a mortal that was chosen to take her place as she retired. As for Fate, originally there was only 1 but the job proved to be to much to handle therefore one of our brothers and a mortal female were chosen to. 'Help out'. So we have 2 females working with us who are not related to any of us, so you could say that they have a fair bit of. 'Power'," he chuckled." We are male after all."  
  
Dilandau curled his lip in disgust. "Females should never be given power. They should be used and tossed away. They provide only meaningless and temporary distractions! What were you thinking!? Female GODS!? I suppose I could understand Gaia, but I still think that a male could and WOULD do a much better job at anything!"  
  
Both Damion and Satan shook their heads at Dilandau, then Satan spoke first, "We originally thought so too, but you'll see. They both give some of their time to teach at the 'school' so you'll get to know them quite well, then you'll see why wee chose them." Damion and Satan both smirked, and you could see the brotherly resemblance. "But anyways," he continued, "I think it's time I go to fetch the six. Don't go anywhere now."  
  
He stepped back through the whirling inferno that he had immerged from and both him and the fire vanished. Dilandau, somewhat bewildered looking, but still very impressed by the fiery tricks, turned away from the place where Satan disappeared and turned towards Damion again.  
  
"So he's your brother huh? You two seem to get along half decently. Who are your other brothers?"  
  
Damion looked up at him and smiled a 'fangy' grin. " To be honest I don't know how many brothers I have, my mother and father were very. busy people," he chuckled a bit, " I get along with Satan better than my other brothers, well the ones that I have met anyways, We get along better due to the fact that we both have very similar "morals", and interests; but other than him, I really don't get along with any of my brothers, unless it is completely necessary."  
  
Just as Damion had finished his explanation six fiery portals opened up to reveal the dragon slayers that Dilandau had chosen. The portals closed up behind them and Dilandau could see the fruits of the torture they had been forced to endure, they were all very badly beaten and burnt. They were naked and could hardly stand on their feet but managed to do so when they saw Dilandau. Dilandau felt a stinging in his throat at seeing them all this way and knowing that the others were still being tortured at that very moment. He felt almost responsible in a way, for their deaths and for them ending up in Hell. He did, after all, make them what they were.  
  
Another whirl of fire appeared and Satan stepped out. This time it was his turn to heal the dragonslayers with that same bone crunching power that Dilandau had experienced from Damion.  
  
Satan went over to Damion and they started mumbling over some piece of paperwork or something similar. Whatever it was, it seemed to be troubling them both a fair bit; but it was beyond the hearing range of both the dragonslayers and Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau decided to take this opportunity to explain to the slayers what had transpired and what was going to happen to them now. He told them everything he knew as fast as possible incase he was cut short by the two entities. When he had finished his explanation he noticed that the quiet mumbling had ceased and everything was completely quiet. He turned back towards the brothers and was surprised that they had more company, two females, one who he presumed to be Gaia and the other one the aspect of Fate. 


	3. Enter the girls

We would like to thank all our wonderful reviewers! Your comments are much appreciated. We are trying to update as quickly as possible but things do come up! One of us (Katt) is leaven for Europe in August so we won't have much up during that time! Sorry! So we're going to try to get as much done as we can so you have something to read! Keep reviewing! We love ya all!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The two females that had just appeared were looking extremely irritated. One had long green hair with flowers growing throughout it and she wasn't wearing any clothing; vines surrounded or draped over any part of her that would be considered "inappropriate" to be exposed. Her dark brown eyes glared out from beneath a few pieces of hair that had dropped down into her face. This, Dilandau assumed, was Gaia. The other female, Fate, looked as though she was ready to explode. She was shorter than Gaia, had long silver hair that down almost to her butt and her eyes were a deep blood red. Her similarities to Dilandau had even him shocked. But the most startling similarity was the manner in which she glared at Satan and Damion. She was wearing a long silvery-white strapless dress, with a slit up one side that didn't end until reaching her hip. She wore a belt that hung around her hips highlighting the curve of her waist. To finish off the outfit she had long gloves and a collar in the same color at the dress. She would have looked like the angel of mercy in a place like this if it weren't for the heated look in her blood red eyes.  
  
Fate, the seemingly more vocal of the two started raging. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO!!?? WE DO HAVE OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE!? WE ARE GODS TOO! YOUR EQUALS! NOT YOUR LESSERS!!! SHIT! BEING FATE IS NOT AN EASY JOB! I HAVE MORE THINGS TO DO AND FIX THAN YOU COULD EVER EVEN HOPE TO COUNT IN A FUCKING IMMORTAL LIFETIME! SO YOU HAD BETTER MAKE THIS QUICK!!!" Fate crossed her arms over her chest and glared heatedly up at the two far taller male deities, who both wore identical sloppy grins, their eyes twitching every now and then.  
  
Gaia chuckled a bit at the looks from the two boys. They really did look like children who were just being punished for misbehaving. She cleared her throat before finishing off the thought that both the females shared. "You two had better explain yourselves quickly, and sufficiently, or there will be OUR hell to deal with. A far worse experience than you could possibly imagine." She said in a low voice. "We have our fill of problems to deal with without having to aid you boys in any way. Now, we are waiting."  
  
Both Satan and Damion began speaking at the same time but before they could let out more then two words they noticed that the girls were no longer paying any attention to them. The girls saw the dragonslayers and Dilandau standing nearby and had begun walking over in their direction.  
  
Upon reaching them Gaia had let out an excited little squeal. "They are from the planet Gaia! My personal favorite of course." She walked around the slayers, inspecting them all bit by bit. "Oh my, they are quite ummm. impressive specimens!" She stopped at Dilandau, looking him up and down. "Quite impressive indeed." she mumbled under her breath. Fate over heard this and giggled.  
  
"I agree as well," Fate said to Gaia, and amused smirk on her face" they are amazing, and you know what that means. Satan and Damion want to recruit them. I believe that there is to many of them, 7 is far to many for THOSE TWO to take responsibility for. And I'm not so sure I want to have 7 new students to teach. what about you?" She looked towards Gaia who had gone back to inspecting the slayers one by one in more detail.  
  
"Hmmm. yes, I agree 7 is far to many for those two." She looked back towards Satan and Damion. "What made you two even THINK that we'd agree to so many new ones?"  
  
Fate narrowed her eyes at the two boys. "So, explain, why do you want so many of them? We had already discussed the arrival one named Dilandau, and agreed to it but this is going to far!"  
  
Dilandau could no longer take this being ignored and inspecting like some item or animal for sale. He was confused, which he found to be irritating and an irritated Dilandau is never a good thing. He was being given no respect and on top of all of this it was in front of his Dragonslayers.  
  
"What the fuck is going on!? I never agreed to be brought to some school to be trained so that some 'GOD' could look good in front of his brothers until my Dragonslayers were also admitted! If they don't go, I don't go! And that's the end of it! All six of them are coming with me or you will get NONE of us! I am Dilandau! I will NOT tolerate waiting any longer! I want an answer NOW!" He said, his eyes burning and each word dripping with malevolence.  
  
Fate and Gaia both went into fits of laughter at this new information that they were just handed. Tears were building up at the edges of their eyes. This was just too good.  
  
When one of them, Fate, finally gained control of herself, she said to Satan and Damion, between gasps for air, "So the doomed soul has managed to manipulate the greatest of manipulators has he." she giggled a bit more before continuing, "Well you do have a situation here." She turned to Dilandau to speak to him directly before he blew a fuse. "Dearest Dilandau, calm yourself, your bravery and cunningness has been noted. You will likely get what you desire BUT we will as well. You should understand that we cannot allow for these two to just get what they want, if that were so then the apocalypse would already be upon us. They are, after all, evil deities." She smiled sweetly at him. "That is of course, if it is alright with you. If you just can't wait a little longer then we could always just send you to oblivion and your loyal soldiers back to their eternal damnation." She paused for a moment and gazed upon the horrified looks of the Dragonslayers. "But if you are willing to wait a bit longer then I can assure you that the outlook for getting your current desire is good. We do have to go through paperwork as well as work out some of the 'details' of this arrangement." She winked at him. "Don't worry, "she continued, "we shouldn't be to long".  
  
Satan and Damion were smiling after overhearing what Fate had said to Dilandau. Gaia was keeping an eye on them while Fate was consulting Dilandau. When she saw them smile she raised one eyebrow delicately at the two before asking, "What are you two smiling about? She said that Dilandau was likely to get what he wants, she never said anything about you two getting what you want." Their faces fell in unison and now it was Gaia's turn to smile.  
  
Fate and Gaia looked at each other and nodded, understanding each other's intentions. Fate walked over to where Gaia was standing so that the two were side-by-side before she spoke. "We have agreed that we will allow all of these boys to attend our school, but not all under your supervision. We will take two, one for each of us, you will then be left with five, 3 of which will go to Satan and the other 2 will go to Damion. We will choose who goes where. Dilandau, of course will go to Damion, although we would have liked to take him ourselves we previously agreed to Damion's recruiting him, that and his personality is better suited to him." Gaia stepped forward to continue, knowing all the Dragonslayers names and capabilities. "Miguel will also go to Damion, seeing as he is the best swordsman next to Dilandau, to make up for the one more person that Satan has. I will take Chesta, because he's cute and sweet." Fate came up behind Gaia and whispered something in her ear pointing to one of the Dragonslayers. Gaia smiled and continued, "Fate will take Guimel, because he's also cute, and doesn't deserve to be in hell or with any evil creature. The rest will go to Satan, their names are Gatti, Viole, and Dallet."  
  
All the males, including the Dragonslayers and Dilandau looked shocked at the arrangement that the girls were demanding, but most stunned of all were Chesta and Guimel.  
  
~ Just as a note, Katt left before she got a chance to really edit this chapter properly so we are going to re-post this one sometime in Sept. but you get the general idea of this chapter and I wanted to get something up for those that are reading this story! I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for anyone. and it's highly unlikely that we'll have anything else up till Sept. as well but it's not that far away so be patient with us! 


	4. Settling in Pt 1

Howdy ya'll! sorry that we haven't been writing a lot lately but with school starting everything's been really messed up and we've been having a hard time getting away from hw and tests... :S sorry again. That's just the way things go... unfortunately. But here you go another chapter! Enjoy and R&R!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The arrangement was hastily agreed to. Although somewhat wary of the true intentions of the conspicuous females it was still a better arrangement then the two demon brothers could have ever hoped to wish for. Damion had his own agenda to attend to as well and the main aspect of his plot had yet to be taken from his grasp. An agreement was signed in blood, as it is protocol, and the slayers were divided up to be taken by their respective "Masters".   
  
Gatti, Viole, and Dalet disappeared in a whirl of fire with Satan, Fate took Guimel by the hand and they both faded out of the room leaving behind a slight shimmer and finally Gaia placed a hand on Chesta's shoulder and they were whisked away by a gust of wind. Miguel and Dilandau were left alone with the Master of Evil, their new "Master", Damion.   
  
"Well," said Damion, with a pleased smirk on his face. "I think we should all get some rest. Tomorrow you two will be taken by Gaia to a small class. We like to call it "Basic Knowledge 101".  
  
She'll tell you how thinks work around here, what to expect in the near future, give you your class schedules, and show you around the school. Then, the real test begins."   
  
He waved his hand in an uncaring manner and they were suddenly in a hallway with identical doors lining each side. On one side the doors had numbers written in green and on the other the numbers where in a red-black colour.   
  
"You boys are mine so I'll put you in #13666 on this side, obviously." he gestured towards the side with the red-black coloured doors. "Don't forget your number and colour. It'll be important later on."   
  
Dilandau's elegant brow furrowed, "you mean were going to be SHARING a room?! I don't even get my own!? A general does not share a room with his soldiers." Miguel seemed to sink into the back round when he said this and Damion started to laugh.  
  
"What do you think this is a hotel? Of course you'll be sharing a room, you can fight over who gets the bed, or of course, you could share… you have one shower one bed one sink, now, now, don't look at me like that! Down here we are not used to accommodating people and we can't afford to give out more than one room, you will just have to make do as is!"   
  
Miguel was getting paler and paler by the second and he didn't dare look at Dilandau whom he knew was seething mad. Luckily they had arrived at the room by that time and Damion reached into his pocket and drew out a black key on a black chain and started to hand it to Miguel only to have it snatched out of his hand by Dilandau. Damion grabbed Dilandau's wrist and squeezed,   
  
"That was rude Dilandau I don't want to see it again, understood?"  
  
Pain scarred Dilandau's face as he nodded slowly, swallowing hard. When Damion let go there was a purple-black ring around Dilandau's wrist. Damion smirked and opened one of his portals with a nonchalant swish of one of his deadly hands; stepping through and vanishing from sight.   
  
Dilandau straitened himself and looked at his door; it was number 13666, deep red in colour. He stuck the key in and turned it with surprising ease. They walked inside and found a twin sized bed with black silk sheets. They closed the door behind them. Miguel walked over towards the bed and sat down, sighing with pleasure.  
  
"We are NOT sharing a bed Miguel. Get. Up. Now." Dilandau's arms were crossed in a very matter of fact way and all Miguel could do was sigh again and crawl on to the floor and sit. He knew better than to ask for any of the blankets. Dilandau sat silently on the bed and rubbed his wrist pensively looking around. The room was a glossy combination of black and red. Flames were the theme, and there were pictures on the wall of fiery places that Dilandau assumed were parts of Hell. There was a black, marble cabinet in one corner of the room next to a small desk. A door on one of the walls led to a bathroom no windows and no other exit besides the door the came in from. Dilandau finally relaxed and laid down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he allowing the day's events free reign of his mind.   
  
Miguel curled up in a corner on the floor and let sleep overcome him.   
  
~Gaia's Realm~  
  
Chesta arrived quite suddenly in the middle of a quiet emerald forest. I deer was watching him curiously from behind a nearby tree. There were animals all over the place that were watching him but he didn't find it unnerving. It was actually quite comforting to be under the watch of Gaia's creatures. After a short time of gazing around in wonder Chesta realized that the deer had wondered over and was now comfortably nestled beside Gaia who was sitting in a small clearing nearby. Her outfit had changed to a light green flowing gown, flowers encircling her hair to form a beautiful bun with pieces falling elegantly out in various places. The dress was transparent but appeared so natural that there was no discomfort or embarrassment for the observer.   
  
Sensing his gaze she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "If you're finished looking around you are welcome to come and sit with us." She gently stroked the deer's nose and looked back up at him.   
  
"Her name is Artemis. Named after one of my very good friends, the goddess of the wild. She passed on not long ago and left me with her powers."  
  
Chesta walked over to her and Artemis looking a bit bewildered.   
  
"But I thought that Gods and Goddess's are immortal. How could she have passed on?"  
  
Gaia smiled again. "We are immortal until we no longer wish for our "powers". As you can imagine it doesn't occur often but when a God or Goddess grows tired of their position up here they are reincarnated as a mortal on earth. They are then judged as any other and are given their place in either Heaven or Hell. Usually they will pass on their powers to an offspring of theirs or another Goddess's but in this case there was no one else to take her place and since my position was so closely linked to hers I was given her "powers". I named this beauty here after her as a token of my appreciation and friendship."   
  
Chesta sat down beside the two, still trying to comprehend all that had occurred over the day and trying to understand his current situation. He gazed over at his new "master?" she most certainly didn't seem like any warlord. She was a Goddess of course but not of war or combat even, but of birth and life. What use could she have of him?  
  
"Ummm… excuse me but I was wondering if you could possible tell me why it is that you wanted to take me? I know you have your reasons but I just can't figure it out."  
  
She giggled a bit at looked him directly in the eye before answering.   
  
"I'm afraid that I cannot yet revel my true intentions. You will do well here, I know. Come, I will take you to your lodgings. A bit finer than that of your companions that have remained with Damion and Satan. We've been trying to get them to renovate for their fighters but they have always said that it would ruin their reputations. I suppose they have a point, but still."  
  
She stood up and walked over to small lake. The water started spinning and a staircase appeared in the middle of it that would take them to Chesta's room, #14999, emerald green. 


End file.
